Accidenté con agua y fresas
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Estúpido piso, estúpida agua, estúpida toalla, estúpido Natsu y estúpida crema de fresa…-decía la manga estelar acostada en su cama recordando lo que había pasado unas horas antes- Mi primer LEMON sean buenos porfa!
1. Agua y fresas

**Frase de Fairy Tail del dia.**

_Tenemos que unirnos. El examen nos separó y nos priorizamos a nosotros mismos sobre nuestros aliados. Pero no podemos quedarnos así. El enemigo es grande! Por lo tanto, nosotros, Fairy Tail, ¡debemos combinar nuestra fuerza y ganar!_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Accidenté con agua y fresas.**

* * *

_**Estúpido piso, estúpida agua, estúpida toalla, estúpido Natsu y estúpida crema de fresa…-**__decía la manga estelar acostada en su cama recordando lo que había pasado unas horas antes-_

**._.FLASHBACK._. **/la historia es el flashback, por eso lo relato asi/

Lucy Heartfilia la maga estelar de Fairy Tail, una de las chicas más hermosas no solo del gremio o de Magnolia si no de todo Fiore! Una chica sexy por la que miles de chicos harían lo que fuera porque siquiera aceptara ir a una cita con ellos, y ella viene y se enamora del idiota más grande del mundo que resulto no ser tan idiota.

Lucy estaba en su casa en el cuarto del baño, tomando su ya acostumbrada ducha después de cada misión, pero esta vez en vez de ser relajante fue frustrante la llave del agua se rompió y el agua empezó a salir como loco inundando casi todo el piso de la casa de la maga estelar hasta parecía que Juvia estaba llorando en su casa, Lucy salió de la bañera se lio con la tolla que tenía cerca y salió corriendo a su habitación deseando que no estuviera tan destruido, entonces noto la presencia de cierto mago de cabellos rosas.

**Lucy que rayos hiciste**- pregunto exasperado el Dragon Slayer-

**No hice nada la llave se rompió sola haz algo!**- grito la maga estelar-

El mago solo suspiro**- Espera aquí-** entro al baño se dirigió hacia la llave y derritió el hierro así serrándola y el agua dejo de salir-

**Wooo! Gracias Natsu**-dijo sonriendo la rubia- **que haría sin ti**- pasaron unos segundos y Natsu sabía que todo su agradecimiento acabaría ahí,-**QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CUARTO DEJA DE ENTRAR COMO SI FUERA TU CASA**- suspiro**- Rayos ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces!-** dijo resignada.

**Si lo sé**- sonrió se acerco a ella y con una sonrisa le mostro lo que traía en la mano una bolsa con al aparecer era crema?- **Ves Lucy, Mira me ha dado la crema de fresa que sobro del pastel de Erza, tienes fresas aquí verdad podremos comerlas por eso vine**- siguió sonriendo.

Lucy no pudo resistir la tentación además de que aunque se negara el mago de fuego se quedaría de todos modos- **Si las tengo espera las traigo- **Lucy dio media vuelta, pero piso en falso, y resbalo por el agua que inundaba su piso, Natsu al notarlo salto sobre ella, para atajarla, entonces quedaron Natsu abajo y Lucy arriba, lo malo era que la toalla estaba por las caderas de Lucy, y la crema que tenia Natsu termino sobre todo el pecho y cintura de Lucy.

Lucy solo atino a reír nerviosa y Natsu se sonrojo, el olor de Lucy ya era lo suficientemente embriagante como para que ahora además de oler a vainilla y flores de sakura oliera también a fresa.

El Dragon Slayer trago duro, esta vez no podría detenerse,- **Por favor Lucy no me odies por esto- **dijo casi en un suspiro, Lucy lo miro y se sonrojo, supo a que se refería.

Natsu se acerco a su mejilla donde había un poco de crema y la lamio, Lucy se congelo, y Natsu solo siguió lamiendo su mejilla hasta encontrarse con la comisura de sus labios y posteriormente con los mismos, puso presión sobre los rosas y suaves labios de Lucy y pensó _''Fresas''_. Lucy abrió los ojos como plato Natsu la estaba besando, no paso mucho para que Natsu pidiera acceso a su boca ella gimió ante la pequeña mordida que le dio Natsu, abriendo la boca y dando paso para que el beso se intensificara, sus lenguas bailaban juntas hasta que ese baile se convirtió un fiera guerra por quien tendría el control, se separaron por falta de aire, Lucy se lamio los labios, y no pudo evitar gemir-**Ahhh**- cuando Natsu paso su legua por su cuello lamiendo la crema que estaba ahí subiendo por su cuello y llegar hasta sus orejas para poder mordisquearlas, repitió eso por unos segundos mas mientras Lucy solo podía- **Ahhh, Na-Natsu Es-espera P-Pa-para-** Natsu no hizo caso, siguió con lo que hacía hasta que sus redondos y enormes pechos llamaron su atención, los pezones estaba rosados y con la crema parecía un sabroso pastel de fresas y ellos fueran las suaves y deliciosas fresas, Natsu no podía contenerse- **Lo siento Lucy**- deposito un suave y tierno beso en los labios de Lucy para después dirigirse a sus deseados pechos.

Natsu se acerco a su seno izquierdo lo lamio suavemente- **Ahh, Natsu se siente**- en ese momento Natsu empezó a hacer movimientos circulares sobre su pezón, mordisqueándolo y absorviendolos una y otra vez.

**Na-natsu ahhh se s-siente tan b-bien ahhh**- de la boca de Lucy solo salían gemidos su lado racional se había ido por completo.

Natsu sonrió entre dientes y siguió con lo que hacía por varios minutos, lego cambio fue hacia el otro seno, hizo lo mismo, Lucy sentía que ya no podía mas, solo con eso Natsu la estaba volviendo loca, **Lucy te gusta**- pregunto Natsu pícaramente ella se sonrojo y no le contesto, **Pregunte que si te gusta**- dijo con un tono falso de molestia, Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, -**S-Si**- fue su respuesta.

Natsu empezó a acriciar su espalda desnuda en un movimiento de arriba abajo, haciendo que Lucy se excitara aun mas, Natsu empezó a sentir que el pantalón le empezaba a quedar chico…** Lucy está bien si seguimos, **pregunto, Lucy lo miro por unos segundos y lo beso.

**Si adelante.**

* * *

**Lo sé esta corto pero es que me quitan la portatil es de mi hermano no puedo hacer nada! Mañana subiré el cap. 2 espero les guste!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Lucy Conejita se despide! **


	2. Porque lo hacemos?

**Tsundere'Kawaii****: **Todos tenemos un lado pervertido hehe…Gracias, espero este cap. Continúe igual de bien y te guste :3

**ASay20****: **Kyaaa, ten aquí un pañuelo! …. Ahora me alegra que te guste, y como lo dije eh aquí el cap. 2, espero sea de tu agrado xD

**Solanco****: **Bien aquí este espero lo leas y te guste igual que el cap. 1 :3

* * *

**Gracias por las Reviews**

* * *

**Frase de Fairy Tail del dia.**

_Olvídate de todo lo que te hirió en el pasado, pero nunca olvides de todo lo que aprendiste de ello._

_**Juvia Loxar**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_Lucy está bien si seguimos, _

_Si adelante._

* * *

**Porque lo hacemos?  
**

Dicho eso Natsu, siguió con lo que hacía, deleitándose con sus dos sabrosos pasteles de fresa, no podía evitarlo, eran suaves, delicados, y lo estaban enloqueciendo cada vez más, podría decir que tal vez se sentía igual que Erza, cuando en una misión fueron a una fábrica de estos pasteles de fresa que tanto le gustaba, es mas ahora él entendía a la perfección la preferencia de Erza por estos, tal vez si son los pasteles de Lucy podría incluso superar su gusto por el fuego.

Pero llegaron a un momento donde ambos magos sabían que solo eso ya no era suficiente.

**Lucy…dijiste que podíamos seguir, verdad**?- dijo el Dragon Slayer con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas-

**S…Si-** la rubia estaba hablando entrecortadamente sentía que le faltaba el aire-

**Entonces…-**Natsu empezó a levantarse- **déjame verte mejor**- se sonrojo mas por lo que decía, pero eso no impedía que lo quisiera.

Lucy se sonrojo, que ni el cabello de Erza era competencia, por las palabras del mago de fuego, pero ella ya no podía echarse para atrás después de todo ella amaba a Natsu con todas sus fuerzas, se levanto despacio a la par de Natsu dejando que sus prominentes pechos saltaran un poco por el movimiento, lo cual no fue desapercibido por el Dragón Slayer, que solo se mordió el sabio inferior.

**Natsu**…-Lucy empezaba asentirse incomoda- **ya no me mires así.-** cubriéndose

**Lo siento**- con tono serio- **pero es que eres verdaderamente hermosa Lucy**- Mientras sonreía tontamente, y sacaba los brazos de la maga que hacían un intento de cubrirla- **No te cubras.**

Lucy estaba ruborizada a no más poder, y que Natsu la mirara de ''esa'' forma la ponía cada vez más nerviosa, además de que era la única sin ropa.

**Natsu**-dijo en tono de reproche**-porque soy la única sin ropa-** bufo, cruzando sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos.

_Condenadamente linda_, pensó Natsu**-Eso puedes cambiarlo ¿no?-** lo dijo con una voz ronca que a Lucy le pareció sexy.

**Entonces puedo quitarte el chaleco?-**pregunto con inocencia-

**Tú puedes quitarme lo que quieras Lucy,-** sonrió-

**¿Porque hacemos esto?-** esa pregunta salió de la boca de Lucy sin que ella se diera cuenta, supongo fue su corazón el que hablo.

Natsu se le quedo viendo un extrañado, **¿Qué porque lo hacemos?-**rio nervioso- **B-Bueno, yo**- _rayos,_ pensó, como se supone que le diga esto?!

**Me gustas**- dijo Lucy de repente, causando que los ojos de Natsu se abrieran como platos, y que una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo se formara en su rostro.

**Me gustas**-devolvió- **por eso lo hacemos?-**pregunto.

**Se supone que tú debes decírmelo-** dijo de forma exaltada, suspiro y,- **No es motivo suficiente-** se cubrió con la toalla que esta aun entre sus piernas, se dispuso a levantarse, pero Natsu la detuvo.

Que no es motivo suficiente de que hablaba, el mago de fuego noto que su rubia amiga, ahora no tan amiga se empezó a levantar, entonces la detuvo, agarrándole la muñeca-**No, ese no es el motivo-** bajo la cabeza haciendo que su rosa flequillo le cubriera la mitad de la cara- **Es porque te amo, y ya no puedo esperar más por esto**- sonrió- **eh aguantado mucho, y ahora que llegamos a esto- **suspiro y continuo- **ya no puedo detenerme.-** lo dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, para poder vela.

Lucy estaba con un sonrojo mayor pero estaba sonriendo- **También te amo Natsu-** dijo para luego agacharse de puntillas y darle pequeños besos por la cara, mejillas y boca de Natsu-

**Entonces ya puedo continuar**- pregunto Natsu-

**Si ya**-Lucy sonrió, mientras sentía que Natsu le volvía a quitar la toalla, esta vez lanzándola lejos, Lucy comenzó a sacarle el chaleco, para luego hacer pequeños masajes, por su abdomen, causando que Natsu suspirara pesadamente, Lucy estaba bastante distraída, por sus bien formado abdominales, que no estaba consciente de que Natsu estaba sufriendo, con sus caricias, que eran lentos, y muy placenteros, pero solo incrementaba, su deseo, de querer mas y mas.

**L-Lucy**-esta vez era a Natsu a quien le faltaba el aire,-**Estas haciéndolo apropósito verdad?-** la vio sonreír, y eso no le dio buena espina, esa sonrisa la conocía, era cuando tramaba algo.

Natsuuuu-ronroneo la Heartfilia- Puedo juagar mas contigo-sonrió.

Natsu solo pudo tragar duro- **Dime qué es esto?-**pregunto Lucy, mientras masajeaba el bulto que había en el pantalón de Natsu. El mago de fuego sintió algo pareció a una descarga eléctrica, por todo su cuerpo, solo por el contacto de la mano de chica, y eso que aun tenia la ropa puesta.

**L-Lucy, espera uhhh- **Natsu comenzó a desesperarse el masajeó de Lucy en esa zona, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Lucy por su lado siguió haciéndolo, sintiendo su ego crecer, por los gemidos que salian de la boca de Natsu entonces lucy paro de repente- Natsu?- llamo su atención- Puedo?- dijo señalando el bulto, que antes había masajeado.

Natsu levanto una ceja, en señal de no estar muy seguro de a lo que se refería entonces pregunto**,-Te refieres a**- no pudo continuar, Lucy empezó a acariciarlo de vuelta, haciendo que Natsu se perdiera entonces la dudas se fueron, respondió- **Si hazlo-**La maga estelar sonrió triunfante.

Entonces llevo los mechones que caían sobre sus mejillas, detrás de las orejas, bajo la cabeza a la altura de ''esa'' parte del cuerpo del mago de fuego, desprendió el cinturón que sujetaba su holgado pantalón, saco el miembro de Natsu llevándose una sorpresa por el gran tamaño que tenia, y solo atino a sonreír maliciosamente.

Por Mavis, Natsu supo en el momento que la vio sonreír así que él iba a ser torturado placenteramente, pero torturado en fin, Lucy empezó a hacer un movimiento de arriba abajo con sus manos por el miembro de Natsu ahora desnudo, haciendo que Natsu diera un gemido fuerte- **AHHH-** Lucy sonrió, y siguió haciendo esos movimientos, cada vez aumentando el ritmo**,-L-Lucy**- Natsu hace un tiempo que solo gemía su nombre entonces Lucy, llevo sus labios a la punta, del pene de Natsu, lo beso, y luego lo empezó a chupar, despacio.

Eso provoco en Natsu, que algo dentro suyo se rompiera**- Sigue, sigue, así-** decía el mago de fuego, cada vez más desesperado por la lentitud, que Lucy estaba teniendo, sintió otra descarga eléctrica cuando Lucy dejo de lado las manos, para usar la lengua, el mismo movimiento de arriba abajo, pronto Lucy pensó que lo que tenía en la boca era una enorme paleta, y lo empezó a lamer por todos lados, de todas las formas que conocía, Natsu llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Lucy indicándoles que quería mas, gemidos fuertes salieron de su boca, cuando Lucy metió, su miembro completo en su boca, se sentía tan bien, y no era el único, Lucy estaba mas excitada que antes, y más segura, pues por los gemidos, de su dragón preferido sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Espera, Lucy- dijo el mago de fuego, Heartfilia solo lo miro, con ojos traviesos**- Enserio quieres que en detenga?-**pregunto jugueteando con su miembro**- S….si-** dijo Natsu aun le faltaba el aire, haciendo que Lucy, se desilusionara, hasta que el continuo- **Es mi turno ahora-** sonrió.

Lucy rio nerviosa, para luego sentir como Natsu hacia que se acostara en el piso aun mojado, y con rastros de la crema de fresas, de la cual ella aun tenía mucho en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

_Recuerden soy nueva en esto del lemon, es el primero que hago_** :3 **_agradecería sus consejos! Gracias!_

Bueno el cap. 1 fue de 2 pag. En Word, y esta vez fue 3 xD, es que no puedo usar mucho la portátil por eso de que se calienta y cosas así, TT-TT extraño a mi pc.

Ahora seguiré con mi reto el otro fic que tengo xD Motivos por el que deben de estar juntos :3

**LUCY CONEJITA, se despide! Los quiero!**


	3. Es solo que eres mia

**Capitulo dedicado a Lucy-Nee**

* * *

******Gracias por las Reviews**

* * *

**Frase de Fairy Tail del día.**

* * *

_Vida y muerte son la base de todas las cosas, intensifican todas las emociones. O, para decirlo de una manera bastante diferente, no hay nada tan aburrido como la "vida"._

_**Jellal Fernandes**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_Lucy rio nerviosa, para luego sentir como Natsu hacia que se acostara en el piso aun mojado, y con rastros de la crema de fresas, de la cual ella aun tenía mucho en algunas partes de su cuerpo._

* * *

**Es solo que eres mía.**

* * *

Natsu al a ver acostado a Lucy en el piso frio, pudo escuchar un quejido de parte suya seguro por la humedad, le tomo poca importancia, la miro y pudo disfrutar de su rostro, sus cachetes estaban teñidos de un rojo brillante, la boca semi abierta, con ojos cristalizados, mirando con un poco de nerviosismo, seguro por pensar en que es lo que el haría ahora.

**Lucy- **susurro se acomodo suavemente sobre ella, entrelazando sus piernas y poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Lucy, bajo su cabeza para quedar frente a su estomago, que aun tenia la crema de fresa desparramada, sonrió, y prosiguió a lamer y besar, cada parte de su estomago, Lucy solo podía respirar pesadamente, y más cuando una de las manos de Natsu viajo por su muslo acariciándolo suavemente, y siendo lento, en cada paso, un masajeó en giros, provoco que la maga estelar dejara escapar un pequeño gemido. Al escuchar eso Natsu, solo atino a acostarse completamente sobre ella, sin aplastarla, para que mientras que una de sus manos viajaba por el muslo de Lucy, la otra masajeara su seno.

**N-Natsu**- Lucy decía el nombre del Dragón Slayer en algo parecido a la fusión de suspiros y gemidos**- N-No… es… suficiente**- hablaba en pausas, pues el aire le hacía falta- …**quiero… mas**- lo pidió ella no podía negarlo más, quería mas quería todo de él, sintió la sonrisa de, el sobre su estomago, y como levantaba la mirada burlona que se había formado en su rostro.

**Tranquila**- lo dijo con un tono divertido, que provoco que Lucy lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos**- No juegues conmigo**- Lucy se exalto un poco.

**Hahaha**- Natsu rio por lo bajo- **No juego contigo, solo quiero disfrutarte**- esas últimas palabras hicieron que Lucy se sonrojara quien sabe cuántas veces ya lo hizo en menos de treinta minutos desde que llego el Dragón Slayer, Natsu sonrió triunfante al verla desistir, siguió jugando con cada rastró de crema que quedara en el cuerpo de Lucy, paso por sus manos y piernas, lamiéndolo con delicadeza y sacando uno que otro gemidos de la Heartfilia, la crema se había esparcido por mas partes del cuerpo a causa de sus movimientos anteriores, y de que el piso estaba cubierto de de agua mesclada con la crema de fresa.

Lucy se percato de que no era la única con rastros de fresa en su cuerpo, ya que en el cuello de Natsu había un pequeño círculo rosa, hizo un movimiento para quedar más o menos sentada usando sus brazos como soporte de su cuerpo, Natsu estaba lamiendo sus muslos en ese instante.

**Lucy que haces aun no**- no pudo terminar, la maga estelar se había levantado mas para poder llegar al cuello del mago de fuego, donde prosiguió a lamer la crema haciendo que Natsu suspirara duro, y es que a esas alturas ambos estaban más que excitados, como Lucy no parecía querer dejar su cuello Natsu hizo un movimiento para que ella quedara entre sus piernas, empezó a hacer lo mismo que ella y fue hacia su delicado cuello pasando su lengua por la clavícula de Lucy para llegar al cuello, y depositar pequeños mordiscos entre besos tanto en el cuello como en los hombros.

Lucy por su parte acariciaba la espalda y brazos de Natsu con sus delicadas manos, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello, llegando hasta el inicio de su oreja lamiendo y depositando un mordisco un poco fuerte que provoco que Natsu gimiera y escondiera su rostro entre hombro-pecho de Lucy.

Natsu prosiguió, a acariciar los delicados y blanquecinos brazos de compañera de equipo, siguió un camino por sus senos, que lo distrajeron otra vez, para pasar por su cintura, y quedarse ahí, atrayéndola más hacia él, lo cual provoco, que sus intimidades desnudas se rozaran, eso los hizo gemir fuertemente, el sentirse tan cerca pudo haberlos enloquecido después de todo se habían deseado por tanto tiempo.

**N-Natsu y-yo**- Lucy intento decirle algo pero Natsu la cayo con un beso que poco a poco fue volviéndose verdaderamente salvaje.

**Lo…se…yo…**- susurro en el oído de Lucy, para después continuar- **tampoco puedo esperar más.**

**Natsu-**suspiro- **es mi primera vez, asique…-** Natsu la miro confundido para luego sonreír.

**Lo sé tonta**- deposito un suave beso en los labios de su rubia**- No te preocupes, no te are daño.**

Natsu hizo que Lucy quedara nuevamente acostada**, Lucy…antes** –dudo- **quiero hacer algo**-Lucy lo miro extrañada hasta que vio que ''esa'' parte suya tenía un pequeño rastro de la crema de fresa se sonrojo y solo pudo esperar a que Natsu hiciera lo que tenía en mente.

Como Lucy no se opuso el mago de fuego lo tomo como un sí, simplemente bajo la cabeza, y empezó a lamer la parte en donde aun tenía un poco de fresa, eso hizo que Lucy diera un fuerte gemido- **AHHH- **el solo contacto de la lengua de Natsu en ''esa'' parte de su cuerpo, la hacía volar en un lugar lejano, Natsu entendió por ese gemido, que a Lucy le gustaba lo que él estaba haciendo, empezó a aventurarse mas, hasta que entro en ella con su legua- **AHHH … N-Natsu….-** Lucy solo podía gemir y gemir, mientras Natsu seguía lamiendo su intimidad, su lengua viajo de abajo a arriba, hasta que llego a un punto donde Lucy grito- **AHHH…. Ahí… Ahí… Natsu…Justo ahí…-**La cordura y decencia de Lucy se habían esfumado por completo ahora solo hablaba la lujuria y el deseo que tenia hacia el chico peli rosa.

Y es que Natsu había encontrado el clítoris de lucy, como ella lo pidió el mango de fuego se quedo a jugar en esa zona mientras masajeaba los muslos de Lucy, y ella no paraba de suspirar y gemir.

Lucy sentía como miles de descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo Natsu había encontrado su punto más sensible, y por Mavis que ese chico sabía utilizar su legua, la estaba haciendo gozar enserio, empezó a sentir como temblaba, y se retorcía en su lugar, el sentimiento de querer mas se hacía más persistente- **M-Más… Natsu Mas… por favor…-** quien la viera estaba rogándole por más pasión, por más caricias, por Mavis enserio que su cordura había desaparecido.

Natsu aumento la velocidad de lamer esa parte depositando besos y absorbiendo, chupándolo como ella había hecho anterior mente con su pene, el escucharla pedir mas y mas, hacia que poco a poco perdiera su cordura, mientras chupaba y lamia mas fuerte sintió como Lucy se ponía rígida, haciendo un movimiento raro, de echar su cabeza para atrás y levantar u poco su cuerpo, y en eso Natsu sintió como un liquido caliente salía de ella, para entras en su boca, Natsu lo trago, empezó a lamer los pequeños rasgos que quedaron en la vagina, de Lucy para luego sonreír y mirarla.

**Lucy eres verdaderamente deliciosa**- La chica solo atino a cubrirse el rostro con sus delicados brazos, en un intento de ocultar su rostro lleno de excitación por su reciente y primer orgasmo de la noche.

Natsu sonrió por eso, se puso a un costado de ella para poder sacar sus brazos que tapaba su rostro- **No te avergüences… Luces hermosa**- sonrió, y Lucy solo se sonrojo mas para luego sonreír.

Natsu jugó un rato con los senos de Lucy mientras ella volvía a besar y mordisquear su cuello, pero como Heartfilia ya no era Heartfilia, y la lentitud que Natsu estaba teniendo la estaba hartando, ella lo miro divertida para luego besarlo, un beso que rápido se convirtió en uno apasionado, con sus lenguas en guerra saboreándose cada parte de sus bocas, llevo unas de sus manos al miembro erecto de Natsu para acariciarlo, en ese momento una electricidad, peor que las que sentía con los rayos de Laxus, recorrió la espalada de Natsu**- UHHHH…-**jadeo**- AHHH**- gimió, para luego escuchar de los labios de su rubia favorita.

**Estas siendo muy lento… apúrate… ya no puedo esperar más…-**Natsu sonrió, pero se posiciono encima de ella nuevamente abrió lentamente sus piernas**- Lista?-**pregunto.

**Si, solo hazlo ya- **pidió en un hilo de voz**- Esta bien solo dime si te duele- **le sonrió amablemente mientras acaricio la mejilla de Lucy-** Si lo haré- **respondió.

Eso dio libertad a Natsu para poder ingresar en ella, solo el rose de la punta de su pene con el sexo de Lucy hicieron que ambos gimieran, a la vez.** AHHH- **eso habrá despertado a su casera, eh incluso a algunos vecinos.

Mientras Natsu ingresaba noto que Lucy cerraba sus ojos con clara incomodidad, después de todo la intromisión de su miembro, debía de incomodarla, Natsu siguió lento hasta que se encontró con una barrera, la prueba de la virginidad de Lucy, la escucho quejarse, **Ah-** entonces le dio un beso fugaz en los labios- **Tranquila, ya falta poco**- Lucy asintió y Natsu ingreso de una sola estocada, vio como ella serraba los ojos con mas fuerzas y algunas lagrimas traicioneras salían a recorrer sus mejillas.

Esperar es lo que venía ahora, después de unos minutos y un silencio no incomodo Lucy por fin hablo**- Y-Ya puedes….moverte..N-Natsu**- El mago de fuego dudo entonces- **Segura?**-pregunto**- S-Si**- Lucy le regalo una de las sonrisas más hermosas que le había mostrado.

Con Lucy lista y un Natsu ansioso, empezó el baile de la lujuria, un vaivén, lento, prueba para ver si Lucy aguantaría, se dio cuenta de que de la boca de Lucy salían suspiros, así que empezó a aventurase mas, haciendo el vaivén más rápido, Lucy pedía mas- **Mas rápido-** pero él no se quedaba atrás igual que ella de sus labios salía la palabra **–Mas… Mas…-** lo cual motivo para que Lucy empezara a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo en el que Natsu daba sus envestidas, que fueron de lentos a rápidos, de suaves a fuertes, siguieron así, por varios minutos, imposible decir cuántos, ninguno de los dos tenia noción del tiempo en esos momentos, sus gemidos se hacían mas y mas fuerte, que el único pensamiento fuera de lo que hacían que le vino a Lucy fue_, que si esto se repitiera más veces, debería de conseguir un nuevo hogar sus vecinos no aguantarían tantos ruidos._

Natsu decidió que era momento de cambiar de posición, en un momento ni segundo llego a ser, Natsu había alzado a Lucy del piso parándose sin salir de ella, llevándosela a la cama cercana a ellos, Lucy solo se dio cuenta de esta acción al sentir que en vez de un liquido era algo suave lo que sostenía su espalada, sonrió, esto le estaba gustando más de lo que ella pudo jamás pensar, y por los gemidos de Natsu a él también le gustaba, otro movimiento rápido del dragón slayer, la dejo encima de la cama, en una posición de cuatro quedando su espalda hacia arriba, y sus bellos cabellos caer por sus mejillas y cuellos, solo pudo reaccionar al sentir que nuevamente Natsu empezaba a lamer esa zona que ahora estaba incluso mas excitada, el contacto con su lengua, y la repentina intromisión de la masculinidad de Natsu, la hizo gritar de placer, tal vez el grito más fuerte que había dado hasta ahora, en toda su vida, **AHHH…Natsu voy a venirme, ahh**- dicho eso dio paso a su segundo orgasmo de la noche, Natsu al sentir ese liquido recorriendo su miembro, no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza- **Ahhh-** el liquido provoco que la entrada y salida de su miembro fuera más fácil, por lo cual mas rápido.

Natsu dejo caerse un poco sobre la espalda de Lucy, semi arrodillado sobre la cama, siguiendo con ese baile lujurioso el vaivén, cada vez más fuerte, Natsu sintió que algo dentro de él se acumulaba mas en ''esa'' parte de su cuerpo, la tensión en su cuerpo, y supo lo que pasaría, **Lu-Lucy …voy….a…-** los gemidos de Natsu ya no eran nada simulados, para que hacerlo era inevitable que no salieran de su boca.

**Es-Esta B-Bien**- solo eso basto, para que toda la tensión despareciera y el calor provocado por la lujuria le recorriera todo el cuerpo diez veces más caliente que su fuego.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama exactos de lo sucedido, Natsu quedo encima del cuerpo de Lucy, sin aplastarla demasiado, siguió delicadamente su brazo por la cintura de ella para abrazarla con fuerza, Lucy suspiro… ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas el aire le faltaba, pero eso no impidió a que Natsu depositara pequeños besos en la espalda de Lucy, se movió un poco más para alcanzar el cuello de Lucy y susurrarle**- Lo siento-** disculpa que ella no entendió hasta que sintió una presión bastante fuerte en su cuello seguida de una fuerte mordida, el calorcito de la sangre salir- **Q-Que rayos Natsu-** quiso voltearse pero él se lo impidió al lamer la sangre de la pequeña herida que provocaron sus colmillos en el cuello de la maga estelar.

**Es solo que eres mía.-** fue lo último que dijo para quedarse profundamente dormido, Lucy suspiro, y se acomodo alado suyo trayendo su cobertor con los pies para luego alcanzarlo con las manos, y cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos**, **_no sea que Happy venga y nos encuentre en este estado_, pensó.

Horas después, el piso había quedado seco, y los rastros de crema se habían quedado pegajosos en el piso, con el color rosa que pertenecía a las fresas, y los cabellos, de aquel mago que ahora descansaba abrazado a ella, en su cama.

Lucy ahora consiente de todo lo que había pasado solo atino a decir.

**Estúpido piso, estúpida agua, estúpida toalla, estúpido Natsu y estúpida crema de fresa…-**decía la manga estelar acostada en su cama recordando lo que había pasado unas horas antes-

Sonrio al sentir como su ahora amante la atraía más hacia el-**Bueno supongo que no son tan estúpidos después de todo**- luego se volvió a acorrucar en su cama para poder descansar mas alado de su caballero dragón.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Perdón por demorarme tanto es solo que ya no tengo pc, y uso mi teléfono con lo cual no puedo publicar aquí ToT.**

Ahora mi hermano usa su portátil en su trabajo y solo a veces me lo presta como ahora.

Bueno de ustedes depende si este es el cap. Final me dicen si quieren continuación o no?

Vale…

**Lucy Conejita se despide….**


End file.
